


flowers for mama

by nezstorm



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Gen Work, Just Jack trying his best to be good for his mama, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 12:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: Jack gets lost looking for flowers for his mama. Luckily enough, Rains Fall finds him.





	flowers for mama

**Author's Note:**

> using my name jar (i made a jar and put rdr2 character names in it for writing purposes) i picked Rains Fall and Jack yesterday, so here you have a little gen drabble about picking flowers.

Jack didn’t mean to get lost, he was just looking for pretty flowers for his mama. She’s been looking kind of sad lately, as did most of his uncles and aunts ever since they made camp in Beaver Hollow. Tilly and Mary-Beth still played with him, but it wasn’t the same, none of them as into it as they were before.

 

And mama always smiled when Jack made her a bouquet or a necklace, especially when she didn’t expect it, which is why Jack went a little further away from camp than he usually did.

 

It was still bright out, so not much time could have passed since he set off, and no one would be looking for him yet. But Jack didn’t like these woods, there were much scarier than the ones close to their camps at Horseshoe or Clemens Point. They seemed darker.

 

He tried very hard to remember what Uncle Arthur told him to do if he ever found himself in a situation like this, but to be honest Jack wasn’t paying much attention then, too busy watching wild turkeys running around. 

 

He was a little scared, but it would be okay, he told himself. His parents would come looking for him soon enough.

 

But then he felt as if someone was watching him, thought he saw movement in the corner of his eye, and almost immediately he was terrified that it would be a cougar that would find him before his parents would.

 

Jack spun on his heel to see for sure, but instead of a wild animal it was a man he saw, standing a few feet away from him. He looked a bit like Uncle Charles, a much older version of him, actually: with his dark skin and long dark hair that were graying with age, part of it longer at the front and wrapped around in red material of some sort. He wore a hat with a feather in it and Jack hadn’t seen the man before, but he didn’t seem dangerous, that man.

 

But then again, Uncle Hosea was the same, patient and kind in one moment, but then just as ready to strike as a viper. Jack missed him so much.

 

It wasn’t the time to cry though, he thought when the man took a step closer towards him, not until he was back safe with his mama and pa.

 

“Are you alright, child?” the man asked.

 

“I’m fine,” Jack was quick to reply, holding the flowers he’d picked so far close to his chest. Some of them were surely mangled by now, “Who are you?”

 

“My name is Rains Fall. Don’t be afraid, I won’t hurt you.”

 

“If you do my pa and Uncle Arthur will hurt you right back,” Jack offered, trying to make his voice harder and stand a little straighter, to make Rains Fall believe his threat.

  
  


“Uncle Arthur? Would it be Arthur Morgan you mean?” the man asked, completely throwing Jack off.

 

“Yes?”

 

Rains Fall smiled kindly at him, and that, together with his next words was enough to calm Jack’s worries, “He’s a friend of my people. I was just on my way to speak to him. You’ve wandered a bit far away from your camp, it would seem.”

 

“I’m picking flowers for my mama, she’s sad,” Jack replied, feeling a lot better now, especially since it seemed Rains Fall knew which way home was. Then he made to show off the flowers he’d already picked and deflated, noting that only a few of them survived his brief moment of fright undamaged.

 

Rains Fall didn’t laugh at him, but he crouched close inspecting Jack’s flowers, then smiled at him again. 

 

“Well then, how about we find some more and then we can both head to your camp?”

 

“Yes, thank you, Mister Rains Fall!” A little belatedly he adds, “My name’s Jack!”

  
  



End file.
